Le cynique aux bouteilles de vin
by la fille de la reserve d'art
Summary: Un mélange entre le célèbre conte d'Andersen, la petite fille aux allumettes et du Enjoltaire. écrit au moment des fêtes par ce que la neige et le froid, ça inspire la magie de noël et mon imagination branchée à l'envers. J'espère que cela vous plaira, et passez de bonnes fêtes


Il faisait froid, très froid. La neige était tombé dans la nuit et dans le début de matinée, et était restée intacte le long de la journée. Les rues n'avaient pas été déblayés : on était le soir de noël et tous étaient partis rapidement sans finir leur ouvrage afin de fêter le réveillon entouré et à l'abri du froid mordant. Les nuages gris étaient bas dans le ciel et il faisait déjà bien sombre dans les rues parisiennes. Au milieu des silhouettes qui se hâtaient, l'une d'entre elle se traînait lamentablement contre le mur au milieu des rafales de fin de journée qui faisaient tournoyer la poudreuse.

Un pauvre ivrogne rentrant rampant pour regagner son logis. Les boucles brunes sales et emmêles cachés par un vieux béret limé et le mains au phalanges violettes, crevassées par le froid. Notre homme s'appelait Grantaire et c'était dans les dernières lueurs qu'il titubait, traînant sa carcasse de rue en rues. Le vent l'avait recouvert de neige, qui après avoir fondue s'était infiltrée à travers son gilet pour le tremper jusqu'aux os. Il n'avait ni manteau ni écharpe : il les avait échangés contre quelques bouteilles de mauvais vin qu'il avait rangé dans sa besace.

Sa journée s'était, comme chacune d'entre elles, écoulé dans un bar miteux aux tables collantes de crasse à boire de l'alcool dans des verres mal lavés. Et comme chaque jours, lorsque les vapeurs d'opium se mélangèrent à celle de l'alcool, la nausée l'avait poussé vers la sortie ou il avait commencé à faire la manche sur la pas de la porte. Mais ce soir de noël, les clients avaient désertés le bar plus vite que d'habitude pour rentrer chez eux, et aucun n'avaient prêtés attention à la main tendue de Grantaire. Un mendiant, même en train de mourir de faim ne ferait s'arrêter quelqu'un de pressé. D'habitude, ils donnaient toujours une pièce ou deux, de quoi s'acheter un pain pour dîner et un peu plus pour se réchauffer. Toujours est il que ce soir ci, ils s'étaient hâtés de partir sans lui lancer le moindre regard et Grantaire en était réduit à rentrer sans le sous à sa demeure qui se trouvait loin, bien loin du bar. De l'autre côté de la ville pour être exacte.

Le froid était toujours aussi glaçant lorsque la neige se remit à tomber, cette fois ci à gros flocons qui ne tardèrent pas à blanchir les quelques zones ou la précédente couche de poudreuse avait fondu.

Grantaire, tout claudiquant qu'il était, maudissait l'arrivée de cette nouvelle chute de neige intempestive : Sa maison était encore à mille lieux !

En été, ce n'est pas un souci, quand l'air est doux et la nuit paisible, de parcourir une si longue distance. Mais dans le froid, cela devient déjà bien plus délicat. Encore plus si une neige collante vous ralentis à chaque pas...

En été, ce n'est pas bien grave de dormir dehors ! Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait maintes fois, dormir au coin d'une rue à la fin d'une soirée trop arrosée ou la perspective de marcher l'épuisait d'avance. Mais en hiver, s'endormir à l'angle d'un immeuble signifie signer son arrêt de mort. Tout simplement.

Les fenêtres du rez de chaussé donnaient sur la rue un bien joli tableau d'une famille heureuse, d'une table dressée et d'un sapin trônant au milieu du salon. Les visages et les pièces changeaient de maisons en maisons mais toutes projetaient au dehors le même éclat doré. Lorsque l'arbre était particulièrement bien décoré ou la famille particulièrement bruyante, Grantaire s'arrêtait et regardaient pendant un court instant le tableau s'animer et la vie des plus fortunés que lui se dérouler et éclabousser la ville de sa féerie de noël

Il continua à se traîner ainsi sur la moitié d'un kilomètre avant de s'écrouler dans une ruelle, derrière deux poubelles de métal, épuisé par les efforts qu'il venait de fournir en se déplaçant jusqu'ici. La ruelle était étroite et le vent ne s'y engouffrait pas, et les rebords des toits étaient suffisamment large pour l'abriter de la neige qui s'épaississait à vue d'œil.

Grantaire regarda la ruelle de droite à gauche. Tout tournait et ses dernière forces étaient en train de l'abandonner.

« Juste dix minutes, pensa il. Le temps de récupérer et ensuite je continue. »

Dans l'immeuble d'à côté des éclats de voix retentissaient et une appétissante odeur de chataigne braisés mêlée à celle d'une dinde rôtie s'échappait.

Il resta là, un temps, le corps transi de froid. Glacé par la neige fondu qui s'était infiltrée et avait trempé ses habits.

Si je buvais un peut d'alcool des bouteilles qui sont dans mon sac, je serai réchauffé et je pourrai affronter le froid plus facilement. Se dit il.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit en extirpant rapidement de sa besace l'une d'entre elle et s'acharna quelques minutes pour faire sauter le bouchon de liège.

Il but quelques gorgés de vin et dans la minute qui suivit, une douce chaleur l'envahit. Grantaire se laissa alors porter par ce doux confort en fermant les yeux. Mais aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu, la chaleur disparut et avec elle, ce confort de fortune.

Il but de nouveau quelques gorgés et à nouveau l'air autour de lui devint plus doux. Il lui sembla même voir, dans l'obscurité, un grand feu. Hypnotisé par les flammes qui dansaient de plus en plus clairement devant ses yeux, il y tendis ses doigts engourdis pour les réchauffer quand soudain, un coup de vent balaya la vision et Grantaire se retrouva dans la pénombre humide et glacial dans laquelle il était quelques instants auparavant.

Pour la troisième fois, Grantaire bus plus que les fois précédentes, dans l'espoir que les illuminations et la chaleur durent un peut plus longtemps cette fois ci. Une table recouverte de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres était maintenant dressée devant lui. Une dinde fumante trônait en maître dans un plat en or. En inspirant, il pouvait en sentir l'odeur et se rendit compte qu'il avait grand faim. De nouveau, il avança sa main vers la volaille dans l'espoir d'en prendre une cuisse mais lorsqu'il voulu refermer sa prise sur l'os, la tablée s'évanouit et une fois de plus, l'ivrogne se retrouva seul dans la nuit, avec pour seul compagnie deux bouteilles entamées et sa faim.

Il pris l'une d'entre elles et cette fois ci, il se vit transporté dans un salon qui lui rappelait étrangement celui de la demeure de sa mère, en plus riche. Entre les fauteuils cuivrés et la cheminée , un grand sapin prenait place, couvert d'or et de neige. À chacun de ses rameaux blancs pendaient des clochettes de féeries et à ses pieds, des dizaines de paquets cadeaux étaient amoncelés . Grantaire cligna des yeux tout en tournant autours de lui, là ou les murs de pierre glacés avaient fait place à une tapisserie chatoyante. « Ah,enfin, te voici » fit une voix familière venant de derrière lui. Il tourna vivement la tête, son visage se tordit en une grimace sanglotante lors qu'apparut soudain sa mère. Dans le fond, des cousines, grands parents et frères lui souriaient tout en l'observant mais c'est dans le regard débordant d'amour de sa mère qu'il vit le plus de joie. Il s'avançât sanglotant vers elle, mais alors qu'il allait la serrer dans ses bras, tout comme la chaleur, le feu et la table avant elle, elle devint fumée et les bras de l'ivrogne ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Sur sa joue droite, sa larme gela avant d'atteindre son menton.

Au loin, les cloches de la cathédrale sonnèrent minuit.

Il but encore une fois et se laissa retomber sur le sol, derrière les ordures et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, un ange nimbé d'or et de lumière se tenait devant lui, le visage paisible. L'esprit encore brumeux, il cligna des yeux et réalisa que devant lui, ce n'était pas un ange venu d'un paradis auquel il ne croyait pas : c'était encore mieux. Il avait devant lui le visage d'Enjolras. Enjolras, le seul être qu'il avait jamais chérit et qu'il admirait.

« Enj, s'écria il en agrippant la bouteille restante, tu ne peut pas être réel, tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour ça. Tu ne m'aimes pas du tout d'ailleurs. Tu vas disparaître quand je tendrai la main vers toi, comme ma mère, la dinde, le feu et tout le reste, quand l'alcool se dissipera ! » Et sur ces mots, il commença à boire à toute vitesse la dernière bouteille.

Enjolras lui enleva délicatement l'alcool de mains et posa la bouteille dans la neige, avant de prendre Grantaire dans ses bras et de l'emmener loin de la rue, de la neige, du froid et du mauvais vin.

Le lendemain, derrière deux poubelles de métal, on trouva dans la neige le cadavre de deux bouteilles. L'une vide, l'autre à moitié pleine.

« Sans doute un clochard » pestèrent les passants sans savoir la magie qu'il y avait eu à cet endroit, entre deux murs de pierre froids.


End file.
